Lá e De Volta Outra Vez
by Motoko Li
Summary: Só que apaixonarme por ele foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já havia feito. Doía. Ainda dói. E no que ele mede para amar, não mede conseqüências para machucar.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.

LÁ E DE VOLTA OUTRA VEZ

**I know my dreams are made of you**  
(Eu sei que os meus sonhos são feitos "de você")  
**Of you and only for you**  
(De você e apenas para você)  
**Your ocean pulls me under**  
(O seu oceano me puxa pra baixo)  
**Your voice tears me asunder**  
(Sua voz me deixa em pedaços)  
**Love me before the last petal falls**  
(Me ame antes que as últimas pétalas caiam)  
**Beauty And The Beast – Nightwish**

A insensatez humana é o verdadeiro pecado original. É eterno e irredimível.

Sinto que meus olhos ficam aguados cada vez que lembro de como fui 'boba, tola, uma humana estúpida que não sabe qual é a hora para fazer as coisas certas'. É uma dor fininha que me corta fundo no peito. Não me importaria se as coisas não tivessem sido justamente nessas circunstâncias, até porque acabei me acostumando a sempre ouvir esse tipo de ofensas. Pra mim, o rosnar mal-humorado de Inuyasha nunca foi um motivo agravante pra oscilar o humor, ainda que ele consiga me tirar do sério várias de vezes durante um único dia. Depois de um tempo de convivência, é fácil perceber que ele nunca foi aquela pedra de gelo que sempre aparentou.

Não me importo com a quantidade de insultos que possa proferir, com seu jeito ignorante, suas palavras rudes ou a maneira como rosna quando está aborrecido. Às vezes é até divertido. E como estávamos vivendo juntos, me via com a intenção de irritá-lo muito mais do que ele tinha pra mim. Lançava-lhe um 'Bom dia, Inu-chan' quando acordava e um 'Boa noite, Inu-chan' quando ia dormir. Ria quando via suas faces adquirirem um tom berrante de irritação, controlando toda sua raiva para não gritar comigo. Sim, ele gritava bastante, mas tinha cuidado com certas coisas que direcionava a mim.

Depois que derrotamos Naraku, a paz veio parcialmente reinar pela Sengoku Jidai. Eu poderia tirar o 'parcialmente', mas, não sei se isso é bom ou não, ainda ouço os gritos de Sango para Miroku e os gritos de dor de Miroku para Sango. Não consigo entender. Mesmo depois de casados, as veias de Sango ainda latejam quando o seu pobre marido tenta tocar-lhe em público.

Eles são - tirando divertidos - o casal mais excêntrico e esquisito que eu já conheci. Posso até comparar a mim e Inuyasha, que vive dormindo nas árvores quando o expulso de casa. Porém, a maneira como as faces de Miroku estão sempre vermelhas e como a mão de Sango parece sempre pronta para socar-lhe é incomensurável. Eu posso escutar de casa os gritos dos dois pela manhã, pela tarde, pela noite e de madrugada, com uma nitidez espantosa.

Tenho de dar razão a Inuyasha quando fica irritado com essas discussões que o acordam na madrugada. Ele deve sofrer bastante com sua audição aguçada. Se até eu, que sou humana normal, escuto com perfeição os 'Miroku, seu grande pervertido!' e os 'Minha mão escorregou, Sango querida', que dirá ele? Seria trágico, se não fosse cômico.

E mesmo quando ela estava esperando um bebê, com pouco mais de cinco meses e uma barriga enorme para tal, as coisas não melhoraram. A tensão se aliviou, mas foi porque Miroku virou a pessoa mais compreensiva e dedicada desse planeta depois de descobrir que seria pai.

Segue com atenção seu trabalho como monge, ajudando pessoas necessitadas de vilarejos vizinhos. Acho que agora que sabe que realmente vai ter uma responsabilidade maior que a de manter-se fiel a Sango, quer dar um futuro digno à criança que está por vir. Jamais o veria como um verdadeiro pai de família. Era tudo questão de ter recebido uma chance mais cedo, de ter tido a chance de casar-se com Sango mais cedo e comprometer-se com o encargo de amá-la e respeitá-la mais cedo, mesmo que, ironicamente, o último quesito ainda estivesse um pouco fora de cogitação a ver-se pelos gritos dos dois.

Mas, pra mim, as coisas não ocorreram com a mesma facilidade.

É claro que eu sabia a loucura que havia sido me apaixonar por Inuyasha. Inuyasha era alguém de personalidade difícil. Mas eu o amava. Amava aquele jeito dele mexer as orelhas, amava suas orelhas e a maneira como seus olhos conseguiam expressar todas as emoções que estava sentindo, mesmo que demonstrassem raiva. Eram os olhos mais lindos daquele universo. Nunca pude entender como Kikyou desejava que ele se transformasse em humano para ficar com ela. Eu não poderia viver sem a cor viva da sua íris ou sem suas orelhas. Eram as coisas mais lindinhas que alguém poderia ter. Tão fofas. Como uma pessoa poderia desejar destituir-se do prazer de acariciá-las todas as manhãs? É um dos mistérios da vida que eu, particularmente, não gostaria de me privar para descobrir.

Só que me apaixonar por ele foi a coisa mais difícil que já eu havia feito. Doía. Ainda dói. E no que ele mede para amar, não mede conseqüências para machucar.

E agora que estava esperando um bebê, um filho dele, um pequeno hanyou – que iria preencher pra sempre o vazio que existia em mim –, não lamentei o fato de Inuyasha ter sumido após saber da minha gravidez. Não posso culpá-lo. Eu havia dito que tinha me prevenido, mas menti, menti porque queria muito um filho dele, menti porque ansiava por um filho dele. Não foi uma armadilha – como Inuyasha possivelmente estaria pensando.

Mas ele que pensasse o que quisesse. A maternidade me encheu de confiança e de repente nada mais importava a não ser meu bebê.

- Pense positivo, Kagome. Tai e sua criancinha vão nascer na mesma época. Vai ser divertido levá-los para passear no vilarejo – disse Sango, enquanto sorria para mim, radiante.

- Tai?

Nós tomávamos chá, sentadas na varanda da minha casa. Eu já estava com três meses. Três longos meses de gravidez sem a presença de Inuyasha e, apesar de tudo, sentia-me perfeitamente bem. No quesito físico, não podia estar melhor, pra falar a verdade.

- Hai, nós pensamos bastante. Eu e Miroku, digo. Será Haruka, se for menina, e Tai, se for menino. Mas eu já tenho plena certeza de que será um garotinho. Você sabe, nós, mães, sentimos isso – ela depositou a xícara de porcelana que eu trouxe da minha Era sobre a mesa de madeira, acariciando o ventre. Achei aquilo uma cena bonita. E me imaginei como estaria quando tivesse alcançado os cinco meses também.

- É, eu sei – sorri tristemente. – Eu já sei até como vai ser a minha pequena Mori.

- Floresta? É um nome bonito.

- Me lembra Inuyasha. A primeira vez que o vi foi numa floresta.

Sango riu, apertando a minha mão suavemente por cima da mesa. Ela sabia o quanto eu me sentia sozinha com o desaparecimento dele.

- Mori vai ter cabelos prateados, olhos como os meus e orelhinhas brancas no topo da cabeça. Garanto que Tai irá se apaixonar por ela – falei com humor, tomando mais um gole do meu chá.

- Oh sim, seria uma notícia muito boa. Adoraria ser sua familiar de verdade, Kagome.

- Você já é, Sango.

E ela me abraçou.

Não sei porque, mas naquele momento eu me senti ainda mais sozinha. Era como se eu acolhesse o calor de Sango em meu coração, nunca sendo suficiente para aplacar a solidão que tentava me engolir. Jamais me sentiria completa novamente sem a presença de Inuyasha, mesmo que Mori fosse me trazer a felicidade que precisava. Mori era a minha luz. Meu pequeno bebê. Sabia que não conseguiria amar tanto alguém quanto amava Mori e Inuyasha. Pra mim, eles eram a única realidade que poderia existir.

- E Inuyasha?

- Não sei. Ele sumiu.

Eu mordi os lábios para não falar mais. Às vezes, durante a madrugada, pegava-me com os olhos inundados d'água. Mas não me permiti chorar. Sempre fui uma garotinha frágil. Sempre me deixei ser protegida pelo amor de Inuyasha. Sempre permiti que seus braços me acolhessem e secassem minhas lágrimas. Sempre, sempre. Mas agora eu era uma mulher. Uma mulher grávida. Podia cuidar de mim mesma e de Mori sozinha. Seria capaz disso. Tinha que ser.

Já não podia depender sempre da boa vontade das outras pessoas.

Eu precisava de paz. Precisava de descanso para poder ter uma gravidez tranqüila, com ou sem a presença de Inuyasha.

Doía lembrar do que já havíamos passado juntos, de todos os momentos, as dificuldades e as recompensas. Tudo que se foi virou lembrança e lidar com o agora me causa uma sensação de perda indescritível. Perda pelo que não rende mais nada além de recordações.

Parece que vou desabar todas as vezes que me lembro de Inuyasha.

- Nós sempre vamos estar por perto se você precisar, Kagome. Nunca te deixaremos sozinha.

Sango acariciou minhas mãos, sorrindo com carinho.

- Obrigado - respondi com sinceridade, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Precisava ser forte, não apenas idealizar essa idéia. Não permitiria que me vissem chorando. Estava farta de me verem chorando. Havia me cansado de sempre bancar o papel da donzela indefesa. Precisava manter o controle e as lágrimas no lugar. E precisava fugir antes que desabasse em soluços na frente de Sango, como em todas as vezes que tentava fazer isso.

- Acho que vou visitar mamãe, Sango-chan. Talvez aproveite para dar uma passada em algumas lojas. Preciso comprar o enxoval da Mori – tomei o último gole do meu chá, depositando a xícara sobre o pires e me levantei, decidida a afastar as lembranças ruins.

- Sim, se distraia. Vai ser bom para você – Sango também se levantou e sorriu, enquanto se despedia. – Vou aproveitar pra começar a fazer o jantar então. Miroku chega cedo hoje.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Jantar? Mas o sol ainda nem se pôs.

- Quero fazer algo especial.

Sorri.

- Entendo. Bem, então acho que já vou indo, antes que fique tarde demais – disse, com calma.

Eu atravessei a barreira com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. Fazia tempos que não via mamãe, Souta e vovô, e, mesmo inconscientemente, necessitava da presença deles perto de mim. Por mais que Sango e Miroku tentem ocupar o lugar solitário no meu coração, não existe nada que possa substituir o amor de mãe, que sorriu e me abraçou, dizendo palavras de conforto, e me convidou para tomar um chá – mais um –, colocar a conversa em dia e permitiu que eu despejasse tudo que estava trancado na minha garganta desde o desaparecimento de Inuyasha.

Para minha mãe, eu não precisava continuar sendo forte ou não me permitir cair às lágrimas. Podia ser apenas eu mesma, com as minhas dores e meus temores.

Com ela, sei que não existem máscaras suficientes para encobrir minhas emoções e, depois de tempos solitários na Sengoku Jidai, tudo aquilo que eu desejava era passar um tempo nos braços de alguém que me amava incondicionalmente e me compreendia como ninguém mais, ninguém mais além de Inuyasha podia conseguir. E, no tempo que passei lá, tive a certeza de que se minhas lágrimas se transformassem em pedras preciosas, não haveria cofres suficientes no mundo para abrigar toda a minha riqueza.

Já havia me esquecido de como era bom o carinho de mãe. Nós ficamos lá, deitadas sobre a cama do meu antigo quarto, eu abraçando-a forte, com a cabeça sobre seu peito, chorando como uma menininha indefesa. Foi o que pareceram horas até eu conseguir pegar no sono.

E na manhã seguinte ninguém perguntou o que havia acontecido.

Souta sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto, jogando a mochila sobre os ombros depois de alegar que precisava ir para o treino de futebol, antes do cinema com sua namorada. Vovô me enfiou vários ofurôs nas mãos, dizendo que eu precisava me purificar para entrar no templo Higurashi e disse que mais tarde derramaria sake sobre meu corpo para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo na limpeza (ele e suas práticas arcaicas). Eles não notaram ou comentaram as minhas olheiras, nem questionaram o por que da minha visita repentina, e longe das perguntas constantes de 'Como você está?' feitas no Sengoku Jidai, eu parecia respirar bem melhor.

Na Era Feudal, mesmo que inconscientemente, eles me sufocavam de mimos e preocupações. Minha gravidez não era sinal de invalidez. Ainda mantinha em perfeito estado minhas faculdades mentais, obrigada. E eu questionei seriamente a possibilidade de não voltar nunca mais para lá.

- O que você acha desse, querida? É lindo, não?

Compras.

Mamãe me mostrava roupinhas de bebês, enquanto passeávamos por uma loja infantil do shopping a procura de algo que realmente me agradasse. Sorri, observando a roupinha que ela segurava, e imaginei como seria Mori. Parecida com Inuyasha talvez, não só no físico como na personalidade. Devia ser algo de família.

- Gosto desse. Ponha na cesta, mamãe. Que tal levarmos esse cobertor? – mostrei uma pequena manta branca, recoberta por desenhos infantis na cor verde. Aquele passeio parecia mais tedioso se não fosse você a grávida.

- É adorável, meu bem. Vou pegar algumas mamadeiras de vidro na estante. Não gosto dessas de plástico, não fazem bem para o bebê. Acumulam muitos germes.

Lembro-me de ter rido dela na hora. Olhando-a, parecia que eu estava apenas a acompanhando ante a grande animação de ser avó. Na verdade, ela parecia mais grávida do que eu no quesito de entusiasmo.

Voltei carregada de sacolas para Sengoku Jidai, após muitas promessas de aparecer mais vezes na Era Atual.

Sango adorou os presentes que eu trouxe para Tai (tinha de ser uma boa madrinha, afinal). Ela parecia tão radiante com a gravidez de Tai que eu imaginei que, perto dela, não passava de uma sombra de felicidade. Porém, Mori não tinha culpa do meu desânimo.

Meu pequeno bebê sequer havia se formado direito e eu já sabia que não poderia amar tanto algo ou alguém quanto o amava. Mori havia sido a luz no fim do túnel desabado para mim, mesmo tendo sido então a causa da minha solidão. De alguma maneira que eu não conseguiria explicar em palavras, aquela gravidez não me trazia felicidade plena, mas a lembrança de uma saudade que doía fundo no peito.

Eu conversava com ela todas as noites, falando-lhe sobre o mundo e em como as coisas eram na vida real, pedindo que fosse compreensiva com a minha dor e que tivesse forças o bastante para me ajudar a sobreviver nas provações que estava passando, murmurando um 'Boa noite' sempre que ia dormir, desejando que a manhã seguinte fosse bem melhor do que essa. Mori é, pra mim, a personificação das coisas boas no mundo e me sentia impotente para negar o amor que aquela criaturinha já me despertava.

Então, no final daquele dia eu me encontrava exausta. Havia tomado um banho no lago há algumas horas e já me preparava para dormir, prometendo guardar todas as coisas de Mori no seu pequeno quarto assim que acordasse. Mas ouvi batidas na porta e fechei o robe com um suspiro. Estava morta de cansaço.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com Inuyasha na frente dos meus olhos?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei no tom mais frio que consegui. O que foi um espanto, já que subia um nó de soluços contidos por ela.

Quando ele me olhou, sabia que estava profundamente arrependido da maneira como agira e vinha pedir desculpas. Mas as lágrimas que eu derramei por ele não seriam esquecidas com um olhar triste ou um simples conjunto de palavras sem sentido algum. Ainda doíam as noites de solidão que eu havia passado.

- Vim ver você.

- Constatar se tenho chorado bastante? – Inuyasha baixou os olhos e me deu a impressão de que estava sendo muito dura com ele. Mas eu tinha motivos para estar muito mais do que irritada. Afinal, que tipo de homem é esse que abandona a mulher após saber que vai ter um filho?

Eu estava realmente brava, sei que ele percebeu. Não era só aborrecimento, porque se fosse não teria problemas em esquecer, mas era mágoa, muita mágoa e rancor por toda aquela tristeza que ele havia me feito passar, aquele sentimento de impotência e saudade que corta o peito lentamente, de maneira que me fazia sofrer mais. Senti que ia chorar.

Inuyasha estava tão adorável com aquele jeito de criança envergonhada que sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até cansar. Mas não podia fazer isso. Agora não era só uma relação baseada na fidelidade. Existia um bebê do qual eu era a maior responsável. E existia o castigo, que ele deveria receber.

- Será que você pode me perdoar?

- Perdoar? – perdoar? Uma palavra tão difícil de ser dita e tão difícil de ser aceita. Eu deveria mesmo perdoá-lo por toda dor que me fez passar? Sentia rachar por dentro cada vez que lembrava das palavras frias dele, me culpando pela gravidez de Mori. Eu devia mesmo perdoá-lo? Já não sabia a resposta.

Havia cansado da inconstância, da frivolidade, da irritação e não tinha certeza se estaria preparada para arcar com mais uma dessas crises conjugais se elas resolvessem vir me assombrar mais uma vez. Perdoar é muito difícil, porque as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem esquecer. Chame-me de rancorosa, não me importo, tenho motivos para isso. Então eu devia perdoar alguém que me fez sofrer tanto? Merecia? Valia a pena? Não sei.

- Por eu não estar aqui esse tempo todo.__

Odiava Inuyasha por ser capaz de me ferir de tal maneira, odiava-o por ser capaz de sentir as minhas fraquezas e me acusar delas nos seus momentos irracionais e odiava o fato de amá-lo tanto que não era possível sentir tanto ódio. Soube que não poderia ficar sem ele desde a primeira vez que o vi e isso havia se transformado numa coisa tão forte que beirava a dor.

- Diga-me você: eu deveria perdoá-lo?

- Eu a amo, Kagome. Não sei viver sem ter você.

- É, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de ir embora.

Senti que lágrimas me tomavam os olhos. De repente, toda a fúria que emanava deles pareceu sumir para dar espaço a dor que resplandecia de uma que eu ainda desconhecia. Senti-me triste por tudo aquilo.

Inuyasha parou, petrificado, encarou minhas faces chorosas e me abraçou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Não havia perdão para o que fizera comigo, mas eu o amava e precisava dele perto de mim. Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis? Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse um pouco mais altruísta, seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele não procurasse dificultar tanto as coisas.

Respirei fundo ao sentir o espalmar das mãos pela minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para junto do seu, antes que pudesse impedir os lábios dele já cobriam os meus com urgência e eu senti que não seria capaz de resistir a ele.

A virilidade agressiva de Inuyasha estava fazia que eu perdesse o contato com a realidade. A pressão esmagadora da sua boca tornou-se menos violenta e mais sensualmente persuasiva. Eu estava tonta demais para resistir à língua exploradora dele.

- Abra os olhos – O ouvi murmurar, a mesma voz persuasiva que usava quando fazia amor comigo. Inferno! Eu amava um cara que me machucava sempre, sem dó. E ainda era capaz de me entregar a ele totalmente, sem pensar duas vezes. Não sei nem como havia ido parar sobre a minha cama. – Quero que veja que sou eu quem está fazendo amor com você, Kagome.

- Pelo jeito como você fala, dá a entender que muitos têm esse tipo de prazer – Resmunguei, arfando, sentindo os lábios dele descerem lentamente pelo meu pescoço, abrindo o robe.

- Não, meu bem – A voz dele parecia mais possuída por raiva do que por carinho, a mão se insinuando sobre uma das minhas pernas. – Você é minha e de mais ninguém.

Inuyasha não é o melhor pai do mundo e nem faz as coisas mais acertadas, mas depois de tudo aquilo que eu passei, sinto-me feliz quando vejo Mori sorrindo para nós quando o ouve falar que irá levá-la para brincar com os ursos da floresta. Não é a primeira vez que os dois cometem esse tipo de loucura, mas não me sinto tentada a impedi-los. Não resisto ao olhar pidão daquela menina, enquanto mexe as orelhinhas caninas em pura tristeza. Imagino que as mães deveriam ser imunes a esse tipo de magia. Mas você também não seria, se sua filha tivesse um par de orelhas tão meigas.

FIM

N/A: Eu já estava pra terminar essa fic há um bom tempo e acho que não ficou tão ruim como havia imaginado, no final das contas. Até ia dar mais foco na Mori, mas a fic falava sobre os sentimentos da Kagome, então achei melhor não estender muito, por hora.


End file.
